


To See

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book: Crookedstar's Promise, Drabble, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Brambleberry watched over Stormkit as he healed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	To See

Brambleberry watched over Stormkit as he healed. Her mentor had explained that being near to death could unlock potential in a previously ordinary cat, to see omens or the ancestors. But Stormkit was patient and fractious by turns, befitting an active kit now injured and confined. He showed no special interest in the herbs Brambleberry used on him.

It was too soon for her to take an apprentice, so recently had she become medicine cat to RiverClan after Milkfur's death. Some future day would come for that, when she would pass on the knowledge, to some other cat than Stormkit.


End file.
